The present invention relates to heat exchangers of the type consisting of a heat exchange block, comprising a plurality of parallel tubes and a plurality of ribs arranged transversely to said tubes, and at least one connecting tank with which said tubes are in communication.
Published French Application No. 2,036,696 describes a heat exchanger with an upper and lower water tank, in which the ends of the tubes open into a heat exchanger block consisting of tubes and ribs. The upper water tank has an inlet on one side and the lower water tank has an outlet for the heat exchanger fluid. In an arrangement of this type the individual tubes of the heat exchanger are utilized differently, i.e., the volume of the heat exchange fluid flowing through the individual heat exchanger tubes is very different, with the difference being determined essentially by the positions of the inlet and the outlet, and the installed position of the heat exchanger itself. The nonuniform filling of parallel heat exchanger tubes or parallel strands of tubes is noticeable particularly in heat exchangers operated with a coolant, such as the evaporators of air conditioning installations, leading to a substantial reduction in the performance of the heat exchanger.
Published British Application No. 2,078,362 describes a heat exchanger in which each of the parallel coils which begin and end in a connecting tank, is provided with a separate inlet tube. This results in uniform filling of the tube coils, but is not a solution for mass production in large volumes in view of the production costs, as several tubes of different configurations and a plurality of tube connections are required.